


being good

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire comes home from a bad day and needs his Daddy to make it all better</p>
            </blockquote>





	being good

It had started as a joke. To be fair, most things with Grantaire do, their true intent lost somewhere between his self-deprecating humour and his strange belief that he doesn't deserve what he truly wants. 

So he'd brought it up when teasing Enjolras for how youthful he looked, murmuring, "You should hold me down and make me call you Daddy, that'll even things up."

The night had ended with Grantaire coming harder than ever before, brokenly moaning, _Daddy, please, yes, Daddy_ , and Enjolras certainly didn't need to be told twice.

Enjolras hadn't expected to like it quite as much as does, but that's another thing about him and Grantaire. They fit together in the strangest ways, and perhaps that's why they work as well as they do; better than anyone could have expected, better than even Enjolras had expected. 

He's self-aware enough that he knows that a great deal of it comes from Grantaire pleasing him. He's known—for longer than they've even been together—that Grantaire puts a certain significance on _his_ approval, and while it sometimes trips them up in their relationship, it has the complete opposite effect in bed. The rest of it probably comes from the issues Grantaire won't discuss, about his own family and the obvious lack of approval he'd received from them. Enjolras doesn't have the full story and he doesn't quite mind. He's more than happy to give Grantaire all the attention and approval he needs, and more.

So when Grantaire comes home from work one afternoon and curls up on the couch, Enjolras runs a hand through his hair and asks, "What's the matter?"

"Everything sucks." Grantaire burrows into his side and clings to him. He's good at sulking, and Enjolras is good at comforting him, just as he knows that the reverse is true.

"Tell me what I can do."

"I just…" Grantaire licks his lips and sighs heavily, looking up at Enjolras. "I want my Daddy."

"Come here," Enjolras murmurs, pulling Grantaire into his lap and kissing him. "Go to our bedroom, take your clothes off and wait for me, okay? Good boy."

Some of the tension in Grantaire's shoulders is already gone and he nods, getting to his feet. Enjolras watches him go, waiting a couple of minutes before rising to his feet and following. Grantaire is on the bed, naked and half-hard, and he watches carefully as Enjolras stands in the doorway. 

"Such a good, patient boy," Enjolras finally murmurs, stepping forward and stripping out of his clothes, leaving them where they fall. "Did you have a bad day?"

"Daddy will make it better," Grantaire replies, and Enjolras doesn't think he'll ever be over hearing Grantaire speak in this soft, vulnerable tone he only uses when they do this. "Won't you?"

"Of course I will." Enjolras kneels over him, pressing kisses all over his face before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Grantaire pulls him down and they kiss harder for a moment until Enjolras pulls away, taking control. He places a hand on Grantaire's chest to keep him down, and then gets up and opens the drawer of their bedside table.

"You'll be good for me, won't you?" Enjolras asks, returning to the bed with a bottle of lube and a vibrator. He flicks the cap of the lube open, rubbing it onto his hands and traces Grantaire's entrance with a slick finger, just teasing for now. 

"I'll do anything Daddy wants," Grantaire replies, spreading his legs. "Anything. I'll be so good—"

"Shh." Enjolras kisses him, and slides a slick finger into him. "Show me."

Grantaire is always so wonderfully responsive when Enjolras stretches him open. He doesn't even try to hide how much he likes it, gasping and sighing softly, and wordlessly asking for more. Enjolras can't help but indulge him, until he has three fingers in Grantaire, brushing over his prostate and making him jerk with each light touch.

"I'm going to put this in you," Enjolras tells him, picking up the vibrator he'd picked out. He smiles when Grantaire spreads his legs wider, and reaches for the lube. "Good boy. Stay like that."

He waits until the vibrator is all the way inside Grantaire before turning it on, keeping it on its lowest setting. He watches Grantaire's expression carefully, knowing that it's nowhere near enough. Grantaire sighs as he gets used to the sensation, then fixes his gaze on Enjolras.

"Daddy," he says softly. "I want more."

"More?" Enjolras rests his finger on the button of the remote, looking at Grantaire expectantly.

"Please," Grantaire adds, moaning quietly as the vibrator speeds up to its medium setting. This, Enjolras knows, is usually enough for Grantaire, especially when left long enough.

He stands at the end of the bed, his knee resting on the edge, and watches. Grantaire rocks his hips into air, and then tries grinding back onto the vibrator. It's not quite enough but the more frustrated he gets, the more he works himself up, his breath growing shallow as he clutches the bedsheets. Enjolras waits, counting silently in his head, until he clears his throat.

"Get up. I want you on your knees," he demands, and Grantaire whimpers, staying where he is. Enjolras frowns. "I don't want to repeat myself, Grantaire. Get on your knees."

When Grantaire doesn't move, Enjolras reaches for the remote. He hears Grantaire's sharp intake of breath, just before he scrambles off the bed and onto his knees. He looks up warily, expecting to be punished.

Enjolras hates to disappoint. He picks up the remote, putting the vibrator on its highest setting.

" _Ohh_." Grantaire puts his hands on his knees to steady himself. He takes a deep breath and looks up, his expression penitent. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Make it up to me," Enjolras murmurs, holding his cock by the base. 

Licking his lips, Grantaire kneels up properly, groaning as the vibrator shifts inside him. He laps at the head of Enjolras' cock with little, teasing, kitten licks. Enjolras buries his fingers in Grantaire's hair and he doesn't have to pull, just yet. Grantaire switches to broad licks with the flat of his tongue, over the head of Enjolras' cock, then down the length of it, following the vein on the underside. He comes back up to the head and looks up into Enjolras' eyes. 

Enjolras gazes down at him. There's a wild look in Grantaire's eyes that says he's close to coming. Enjolras considers turning the vibrator back down, but licks his lips thoughtfully and says, "Hands behind your back." 

His words are obeyed without question this time, and Enjolras runs his fingers through Grantaire's dark curls as reward, scratching lightly at his scalp. "Good boy. I don't want you touching yourself. You're going to come from the vibrator and my cock, and that's it."

"Yes," Grantaire breathes. He grips his forearms tightly behind his back, his breath hitching. "Please."

"So good," Enjolras murmurs, holding his cock ready.

Grantaire opens his mouth, letting his eyes slide shut. He takes Enjolras in and keeps going, not stopping until he's taken Enjolras to the root, nose pressed into his dark blond curls. Enjolras sucks in a deep breath, his eyes falling shut at the tight, wet heat surrounding him. His fingers curl in Grantaire's hair and doesn't move for a moment, just enjoying the sensation. They both breathe quietly, neither daring to move, the room silent save for the low, constant hum of the vibrator in Grantaire.

Then, Grantaire's breath hitches. His eyebrows draw together as he jerks. He's so close, and yet he slides his lips back to where they were, hollowing his cheeks. 

" _Oh_ , Grantaire." It takes all of Enjolras' self control to remain still. When Grantaire moans, Enjolras feels the vibration of it travel through his cock and he pulls away, slowly, groaning at the slide of Grantaire's lips over his length. 

Grantaire's lips are wet and his voice is rough as he moans. His hands are still behind his back and Enjolras kneels in front of him, kissing his forehead.

"Such a good boy, you want to come so badly, don't you?" Enjolras brushes his knuckles over Grantaire's cock lightly. "Come on, baby, let me see."

"Enj—Daddy, Daddy, oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He comes with a loud cry, all over himself and Enjolras, whimpering as the vibrator keeps going. 

"So beautiful." Enjolras kisses him softly, turning the vibrator down, and then off. "Such a beautiful boy, but how are you going to make up for slipping like that?"

Grantaire swallows hard. He's still panting and it takes a moment for his breath to even out enough for him to reply. "Maybe—Maybe I need Daddy's cock in me."

"To remind you whose little boy you are?" Enjolras asks, reaching down to slowly pull the vibrator out.

Grantaire hisses quietly, and Enjolras can hear the pain in his voice. He's still sensitive. Enjolras kisses him, guiding Grantaire back onto the bed and spreading him out on his back.

"Mm, yes." Grantaire blinks slowly, his wet lips curving into a smile. "Remind me that I'm your good little boy."

"I'll hurt you," Enjolras whispers, and the concern in his tone is real. 

"Daddy won't hurt me." Grantaire's eyes fly open as his words hit a little too close to home. He blinks quickly, and one of his hands finds Enjolras', squeezing. "You won't hurt me."

It's this, more than the months of living together, more than the decision to go without condoms, that drives a very important realisation home; Grantaire trusts him. 

_Grantaire trusts him_. The thought reaches into Enjolras' chest and steals his breath, leaving him standing there, wide-eyed and so incredibly hard as he watches Grantaire watch him. 

"Good boy," he murmurs, his voice rough like _he'd_ been the one on his knees, deepthroating a cock. "You're so—Grantaire—I'm so happy with you. Good boy." 

"Daddy," Grantaire moans, drawing his knees together. He's gripping the bedsheets tightly with his free hand and Enjolras is mesmerised, watching his long, beautiful fingers twisting in the fabric. "Daddy, please."

"What do you want, baby?" Right now, Enjolras would promise the world. He bites his lip, stroking a hand down Grantaire's thigh. "Tell me what you need."

"Need you." Grantaire brings their joined hands to his entrance. "Please. Need you in me."

Enjolras grabs for the bottle of lube, uncapping it and squeezing it straight onto Grantaire, sliding a finger into him. He's still stretched open from before and takes two fingers easily. Enjolras is gentle, patient, waiting until Grantaire is no longer twitching from overstimulation, and adds a third finger. 

"Mm, Daddy, yes." Grantaire sighs happily. "Want more."

"Of course you do, you greedy little thing," Enjolras mutters affectionately, spreading his fingers and drinking in Grantaire's soft gasp. "You like feeling full, don't you?"

"I like being full of you," Grantaire whispers. "I know I'm bad—I'm greedy, but I want Daddy to myself."

"Oh, baby." Enjolras' voice is gentle. "I'm yours. I'm all yours."

Grantaire's eyes widen, and Enjolras knows it's something they need to talk about later but for now, he pulls his fingers out, slicking his cock and pushing into Grantaire. They shift back on the bed, and Grantaire wraps his legs around Enjolras' waist, locking his ankles together. 

"So full." Grantaire sounds blissful. "Don't want you to go anywhere, Daddy, just stay right here. Want you to come in me."

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asks blinking.

"You heard me," Grantaire replies, his voice lower, certain. Then, with another breath, he goes back to his pleading tone. "Want you to mark me, Daddy, so I know I'm yours."

" _Yes_." Enjolras grinds into Grantaire as they cling to each other. "Yes, I want that too. Clever boy."

Grantaire smiles, burying his face in Enjolras' neck. His cock fills slowly and Enjolras forces himself to slow down, ignoring his own desperate need to come, waiting for Grantaire to grow hard again. He wants them to come together, wants to fuck Grantaire to his second orgasm and follow right behind him. Soon enough, Grantaire is making soft, pleading sounds against Enjolras' skin. He gasps as Enjolras starts fucking him in earnest, pumping his cock to the same rhythm.

"Daddy, please, please, I can't—"

"Yeah you can," Enjolras tells him, grinding into him. "I know you can, baby. For me. Please." 

Grantaire comes with a scream, his voice rough, still ringing in Enjolras' ears as he follows right after. Grantaire moans appreciatively as Enjolras pulls out, spreading his legs and letting the come leak out of him. Enjolras swears under his breath, circling his fingers around Grantaire's entrance and pushing it back into him. 

"Oh, fuck, Daddy, I need you to plug me up one day," Grantaire says breathily. "Want you to come in me and plug me up so I can have you in me all day."

"We'll see," Enjolras replies. "If you're good for the rest of the week, maybe."

Grantaire nods enthusiastically, and Enjolras can't help his smile then. He presses his lips to Grantaire's firmly. "Love you so much."

"Love you," Grantaire replies. He clears his throat, dropping the vulnerable tone. He holds Enjolras right where he is, pressed close, and there's sincerity in his eyes when he says, "I love you, Enjolras." 

"All yours," Enjolras murmurs against Grantaire's lips. "I meant it. I meant all of it."

Grantaire touches their foreheads together with a smile, and Enjolras kisses him one last time before getting up. "Come on. Let's clean you up."

Grantaire is a little shaky on his feet when he gets up, and when Enjolras offers him a hand, he takes it immediately. They link fingers, squeezing gently, and Grantaire lets him lead the way. Grantaire loves him. He trusts him, and Enjolras doesn't think he's ever been happier.


End file.
